Arthur Chubb
Arthur "Fatboy" Chubb made his first appearance 5th January 2010 and his last appearance 24th December 2015. He was portrayed by Ricky Norwood. Backstory When Arthur was growing up his mother use to lock him in his bedroom for hours, days at a time. He didn't mind being locked up as it was time away from her screaming in his face. About ﻿You might expect his best mate to be an Asbo-wielding ex-con, but it is in fact bible-bashing octogenarian Dot Branning, who prefers to address him by his real name. She teaches him biblical tracts, he teaches her street lingo. It's a beautiful relationship.' ' Above all, Fatboy was looking out for a pengalicious baby girl with a batty like Beyonce. However, his efforts to charm the ladies often ended in heartache. Fatboy tragically found himself in the friend zone with both Whitney and Mercy, while his hopes of securing himself a cougar in Denise were short lived. But Fatboy finally found the girl of his dreams in Poppy, and saved up to move in together. As The Square’s ϋber-cute couple continued to save, Poppy found a seemingly perfect new build near her parents, outside of London. Fatboy had reservations about her idealistic views for their future in the suburbs and he eventually exploded. He told Poppy that he didn’t want any of that and, shocked, Poppy ran off in tears. Fatboy rushed after her but Poppy ended their relationship, leaving Fatboy stunned. But Fatboy managed to woo his precious flower back in the Vic after staging a Miss Teen Vic competition. With his love life back on track, Fatboy was faced with getting his working life in order. After being left in charge of The Vic whilst Alfie and Roxy were away, Fatboy managed to lose money, mess up stock orders and make a hash of the rota. Luckily a leopardskin-wearing guardian angel came to his rescue in the form of Kat. She stepped in to help him out behind the bar and after getting things back into working order, Fatboy offered her a job. More recently, Fatboy's been in trouble with Poppy again. Catching him looking at the page three photo of Linda, Poppy stormed out, leaving Fatboy alone at Ian and Denise's engagement party. Until, of course, Fatboy unexpectedly found himself in The Vic's ladies... kissing Denise! Leaving the Masood household, after taking the rap for Tamwar’s missing university fund, Fatboy moved in with Dot and Poppy. Things soon got heated between the pair, and after arguing about Nick, Fatboy revealed he’d kissed Denise. Distraught, the pair were unable to reconcile their relationship, and Poppy left The Square for good. Seeking to distract himself from his recent relationship disaster, Fatboy focused heavily on helping Masood get himself back together...by calling Shabnam. Fatboy met his untimetly demise at the hands of Ronnie Mitchell's henchmen, whom were originally intended to kidnap Vincent and put him in a car boot, which would later be crushed. However, Fatboy was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and was confused for Vincent, and, on Christmas Eve 2015'', ''he was trapped in a car boot, (a nightmare for Fatboy due to his severe claustrophobia) and killed; Vincent only just failed to get there in time, punching the man driving the car crusher to stop him crushing the car, only to open the car boot to find Fatboy dead. Gallery Fatboy 1.jpg|Promotional photo Fatboy 2.jpg|Promotional photo Fatboy+Poppy.jpg|Poppy & Fatboy Fatboy McKlunky's.jpg|Fatboy's new job at McKlunky's Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:E20 Characters Category:Past Characters Arthur Fatboy Chubb Category:Manslaughter victims Category:2010 Arrivals Category:2015 Deaths Category:2015 Departures